edfandomcom-20200215-history
Fa-La-La-La-Ed
"Fa-La-La-La-Ed" is the 25th episode of Season 2 and the 51st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed spreads holiday cheer at the height of summer after Christmas is mentioned to him. Plot Edd is chasing Ed and Eddy all over his house because the latter two are fooling around in the second floor, and he finally corners them in his parent's bedroom, much to his fear and consternation. The bedroom is absolutely off limits to everyone, including Edd, nevermind Ed and Eddy. Despite his pleading for them to leave, Ed and Eddy go on a rampage in the room after they mimic Edd's parents. Eddy starts spinning around on a mirror while Ed finds a bunch of sticky notes and soon he begins fooling around with them (with Edd telling him to put them back and Ed noting he is a bad boy) and splating one on Edd's face with his tongue (Edd then tells him that his spelling is atrocious). Eddy then begins scuffing the floor with some oars and a makeshift boat until Ed bounces on him and is flung into the closet by an oar. After going through a box in the closet, Ed begins messing around with the bubble wrap. It is there that Ed finds Double D's ancestral family fruitcake and a box of Christmas decorations. Despite Edd and Eddy's rational explanation that it is in fact July, Ed goes into Christmas overdrive, brandishing mistletoe and spreading festive cheer. Eddy tells him Christmas stinks since he all gets his clothes, but Ed says that is because Santa knows he is naughty. Eddy angrily yells out that Santa doesn't know squat and Ed grabs his mouth saying "Don't ever say that Eddy!" He checks out the closet saying that Santa is keeping a close ear on them and checking his list twice. At first frustrated with Ed's antics, however he then finds Sarah and Jimmy running with their piggy banks. Eddy is soon mollified by the revelation that it's "Piggy Bank Day" - when all the Kids smash open their piggies to spend all the money inside. Eddy quickly comes up with a scam - for a fee, he and Edd will extract the money from the piggy banks without having to smash them. Ed, discovering this is a lie (the banks will be smashed anyway) exposes the deception and ruins the scam. When faced with the betrayed innocence of the wide-eyed kids, Edd breaks down in apologetic tears, but then succumbs to Ed's Christmas spirit at the coaxing of Jimmy. Eddy tries to lie his way through, but Ed is not fooled (claiming Santa sees all) and gives the piggy bank back to Jimmy. It's not long before all the other kids are under Ed's spell too, and Eddy is beside himself until he twigs that not only do the kids feel good, but they are also feeling generous. This is Eddy's second cue to cash in on the moment. They convince everyone to give money to them while singing Christmas carols to them. It all goes gloriously once they have so many jawbreakers until Ed takes the spirit of giving just a bit too far for Eddy's liking (by giving the Jawbreakers to everyone else). Ed then states to the audience, "I gave jawbreakers to all, so to all a good night." Eddy then rams into him but falls backwards and Ed happily smiles at Eddy who is below him as the episode ends with the iris in in the shape of a snowflake. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': to be Edd's mother "Eddward!! Must we remind you to do your homework?!" Ed: to be Edd's father "That is right son. A mind is a terrible organ to shovel." ---- *'Edd': after seeing Eddy in his mother's bed "Eddy, you're contaminating mother's linen with millions of dead skin cells! If you two only knew the regiment of cleaning procedures you've set in place, you'd-" ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found!" up a pile of sticky notes "Sticky notes!" Edd: incensed "You put those back!" Eddy: jokingly ''"You're in trouble, Ed! off'' Ed: "I'm a bad boy!" off ---- *'Ed': "Boing!" Eddy as a trampoline Eddy: "Smack!" the falling Ed Ed: "Vwoosh!" backwards Edd: "Pant! Pant! Pant! Pant!" after Ed ---- *'Ed': to the fruitcake ''"What is that?" '''Eddy': "It's a hunk of baloney, Ed. What are ya?" Edd: "Baloney? Please! It's the ancestral fruitcake." Eddy: Ed "Looks like you got competition, Ed." Edd: "For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas!" rewinds Edd by pressing his head "For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas!" his head to rewind him again "Every Christmas!" Ed: "Christmas, Eddy!" his Christmas wish list "I want a flying saucer, a pen & pencil set, four egg rolls, a subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly, a box of Band aids, a big book, and...um..." Eddy: "Get over it, Ed! It's July! Anyways, Christmas stinks! All I ever get is clothes!" Ed: "That is 'cause Santa knows you are a naughty boy, Eddy!" Eddy: his rag "Santa don't know squat!" Ed: horrified and grabbing Eddy in a choke hold "Don't ever say that, Eddy!" to look around "Santa is making his list and checking it twice!" ---- *'Edd': from Ed's mistletoe "There's no kissing allowed in my parents' room, Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, please! Someone may be watching." ---- *'Ed': muddled Santa mode "For it is Christmas and I bear stuff." ---- *'Jimmy': "My piggy!" Edd: well up in eyes "Oh, I'm so ashamed!" Ed: Edd's back "There, there. Santa forgives." Edd: wailing Eddy: at angry kids nervously "Oh, how could you, Double D?! It's his hat! It's too tight! Cuts off the circulation, you know." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy's huge pig machine "I must feast my eyes on the sow of Christmas past." Kevin: "It's not Christmas, Rolf!" Eddy: "It's July!" Rolf: Kevin and Eddy "Not since Rolf's youth has the foul odor of the Christmas sow haunted Rolf's nostrils." by the Xmas spirit "Come, gather around Rolf, for I cannot contain the Christmas mirth crawling up my back hair." ---- *'Rolf':'' Wilfred'' "Chestnuts! I must have chestnuts!" ---- *'Eddy': "What are we waiting for, Double D? I know how to get the gift that keeps on giving!" Edd: "Sounds like mother's brussels sprouts." The Eds' Christmas Songs *'Jingle Bells': "Jingle bells, jingle bells, giving joy all day. We made you laugh so give up your cash and cheer will come your way!" *'Deck the Halls': "Deck the halls with bells of holly Fa la la la la la la la la Give us cash or we'll never stop singing Fa la la la la la la la la!" *'We wish you a merry Christmas': "We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas So give us some cash!" Trivia/Goofs *Some interesting things inside Edd's parent's closet are a box marked "Umbrellas 1959-1982", a box labeled "Edd's Baby Clothes", and also boxes named "Friday", "Masking Tape", and "Extra Smoke Detectors." *The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper is seen once again in the Junkyard in the episode "Dueling Eds". *Early in the episode, Edd says "My blood sugar seems a tad low," which hints that he may be a diabetic. *The Eds got more than one quarter from all the kids, but Eddy only bought eight jawbreakers and was still out of money. *When the top of the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper is seen before Ed takes it apart, the slot where the money would normally go changes positions. *When Eddy is spinning on Edd's parents' bedroom mirror, he yells "Jane, stop this crazy thing!" This is the catchphrase of George Jetson from "The Jetsons". *This is the first of two Christmas-themed episodes, the second being Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, ''which is the actual Christmas special. *Rolf who had no idea about Christmas in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle", seems to be more aware about the holiday in this episode. *Rolf only gives away one shoe, but when Ed is shown talking to him after his giveaways, there is no other shoe to be seen. *Rolf gives a yo-yo to Jonny, which is likely the same exact yo-yo that Ed traded to him in the episode ''"Who, What, Where, Ed." *If you notice carefully (well, not that carefully,) when Rolf is giving away stuff, you'll realize that he's got his underwear on only, yet he only gave away his shirt, pants, a shoe, and two other non-clothing related objects. He should therefore have his socks and one shoe on as well. *When Edd is pondering Kevin's '... dork and beans...' line, his socks are colored the same as his skin. And in the scene when the Kids catch Edd about to smash the piggy bank, his socks are again colored the same as his skin. *Double D informs Ed and Eddy that the second floor of his house is off-limits, but his room is on the second floor, and they play up there frequently. It is possible Edd said that just to stop Ed and Eddy from creating any mischief they make around the second floor rooms that Edd isn't normally allowed to go into. *When the Eds were seen singing for Nazz and Kevin they already had two quarters. They were probably from Jonny and Plank. *When Ed gives Jimmy a jawbreaker, you can see that it goes through Jimmy's retainer/brace and into his mouth. *Eddy does get only clothes for Christmas - this has been proven in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle when he searches his presents in the attic. *Ed's Christmas List: **A flying saucer **A pen and pencil set **4 egg rolls **A subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly **A box of Band-aids **A big book *According to Eddy, it's July. There are many gags in other media that have a "Christmas in July". *The Kanker Sisters are absent in this episode. Gallery Eddy as edd mom.jpg|Eddy impersonating Double D's Mom Ed glasses.jpg|Ed impersonating Edd's Dad Piggy.jpg|Piggy Bank Belly Pumper Elf ed.jpg|Ed The Elf Unicycle.jpg|Who's the dork now!? Ed and Edd Fruit Cake.GIF|Can't be a Christmas holiday without the fruitcake. Ed-rewinding-Edd-jpg.jpg|Ed rewinding Edd by pressing his head. Mistletoeeds.png|"Ed PLEASE! Someone may be watching!" Picture58.png|"Stiky note" Untitled17.png|Ed's weird and funny smile Edd hallways.jpg|Edd's hallway Parants room.jpg|Eddy and Ed pretending to be Edd's parents. Parents closet.jpg Parents room2.jpg|Ed peeking to be sure that Santa is not in the room hearing the conversation. Video 4myQCUTnXmo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten